The present disclosure relates generally to an assemblage of and method of assembling reams of paper, and particularly to an assemblage of and method of assembling reams of paper on a pallet.
Wooden pallets are highly utilized for transporting many types of product, which may then be stored at the receiving site for future processing, unloaded at the receiving site for display and/or storage in an alternative manner, or placed on a suitable shelf as-received for end-user viewing and purchase. With respect to transportation from the point-of-production to the point-of-sale of paper product useful for photocopying, printing, or the like, the paper is typically stacked in reams that are individually wrapped in a suitable film material that envelopes each ream, and then placed in suitably sized cardboard boxes for loading on a pallet via an automated palletizer. The cardboard boxes provide protection for the reams of paper during transportation and also provide increased rigidity to the stacked arrangement on a pallet. For 8.5-inch by 11-inch paper stacked in a cardboard box, a double stacked carton of reams has a footprint dimension of about 17.75-inches by 11.75-inches, which must then be placed on an industry standard shipping pallet, such as a GMA (Grocery Manufacturers of America) pallet having nominal dimensions of 40-inches by 48-inches. Due to the rigidity provided by the cardboard boxes, the boxed reams of paper are generally stacked in column form, which is suitable for some forms of transportation. The cardboard boxes, however, are typically only used for shipping and are generally discarded at the receiving site, and the extra thickness of the cardboard boxes adds to the overall size of the reams of paper that are to be palletized. As such, the cardboard boxes are seen to add waste to the shipping process and to interfere in optimizing the packing of a plurality of layers of reams of paper on an industry standard sized pallet. On the other hand, transporting a plurality of layers of reams of paper absent cardboard boxes may yield unstable pallets that are unsuitable for long-distance transportation. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for palletizing a plurality of layers of reams of paper in a more ecologically friendly manner that is also suitable for stable long distance transportation.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.